


Hey there, Mr Snowman...

by Starlight_Adventurer



Series: OP Admirals Week 2020 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Cute Poem That Gets Sadder the More You Read Into It, Poetry, Sad imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Adventurer/pseuds/Starlight_Adventurer
Summary: Day 3: Conflict || Crime AUHey there, Mr Snowman!Can I ask you a question?It might be more than one, but I promise it won't take long.Hey there, Mr Snowman...When? How? Where? And why?Part of One Piece Admirals Week 2020
Series: OP Admirals Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923490
Kudos: 2
Collections: One Piece Admirals Week 2020





	Hey there, Mr Snowman...

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs on table*
> 
> Kuzan Time!  
> This poem is truly a labour of love bc I love this funky man!
> 
> 'Mr Snowman' is a nickname I use when referring to him with a friend of mine, who is bad with names sometimes.

Hey there, Mr Snowman!  
Where are you walking to,  
dressed in that uniform of white and blue?  
To the land of dreams, I will bet,  
can’t help but wonder how many zs you'll get.  
Take little effort to get the job done,  
yet the fire at your back still won’t believe in fun.

Are you happy, Mr Snowman?  
You toe a line between a mountain and cave,  
what have you done to be so brave?  
The fist that chokes the soul,  
or sugared tricks that play along with shadow’s role,  
which is for you, who can know?  
Can the answer be found amongst the ice and snow?

You’re hurt, Mr Snowman!  
It is clear, just as the leg on which you stand,  
that your choices made a mark upon this land.  
Yet you fell, beneath the sheet and into the lake.  
Why give so much for the mountain’s sake?  
Half a man, truly a sight,  
you’re a frozen wound under the magma’s bite.

Please, no… Mr Snowman…  
Don’t leave us here!  
There’s still so much for us to fear!  
Stroll along the edge too long,  
and someday you’ll fall off the line of right and wrong.  
To find your answers, how far into the dark you’ll go,  
once merry man of ice and snow.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Was it sad? Happy? How did it make you feel?
> 
> Please tell me in the comments!


End file.
